


The Azure Ranger

by AzureDiamondz



Category: Soul Calibur, South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Crossover, M/M, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamondz/pseuds/AzureDiamondz
Summary: After Stan Marshwalker and High Jew Elf King Kyle get into an argument that leaves the ranger distraught and confused, he finds an unusual sword he's never seen before that speaks to him. After wielding this particular weapon changes him completely to an unstoppable monster of rage and chaos, the King of the Drow Elves must repair his broken and most loyal knight. Can Stan be saved from the demon within the sword? Or will he destroy everything and envelop the world in darkness?
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Kingdoms Divided (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Soul Calibur, my favorite character is Nightmare, edgy I know lol. I'm not sure why but this kept popping in my head every now and then. It also kind of fits in the whole fantasy/old world aesthetic. I hope you enjoy. P.S. this will be multiple chapters long stay tuned.  
> Disclaimer: South Park and its characters are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Soul Calibur and its character are owned by Bandai Namco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If violence, blood and descriptive mutilation or torture make you uncomfortable, then turn back. This story will be dark in those terms.

**Tale of Two Thrones**

The Kingdom of the Drow Elves, a peaceful and prosperous kingdom led by a selfless king with his loyal ranger. The elves and humans that could live with them in peace respected and adored the king for his generosity and kindness. His followers, albeit, small, were resourceful and loyal to the forgiving king.

High Jew Elf King Kyle, the ruler of the Elven Kingdom was but a fair and considerate king, who always put his people first, letting their voices be heard and made sure to show he was grateful for them, for without the people, what would the king be? His beautiful long curly red hair flowed from underneath his green hat, emerald-like eyes, red robe decorated in orange markings,, wielding his staff,, he was a fitting image of a king. His trusted Ranger and Knight, General Stan Marshwalker, leader of the Elven army, was a handsome and powerful knight, the most powerful in the land. His short black hair that curled behind his ears, shining like obsidian, beautiful ocean-like eyes that glimmered. He was a loyal and beloved friend to all.

The Kingdom of Kupa Keep, led by a selfish and arrogant king, was held together only by the king's ruthless attitude. The people feared the punishment that the king would bestow upon his citizens, and such, did whatever he wanted. Despite this, he still had followers of such. 

The Grand Wizard Eric Cartman, human king to the Kingdom of Kupa Keep, was a vicious and ruthless man, dark angry brown eyes, and wavy brown hair underneath his wizard hat. His staff capable of conjuring spells. He did not take his role seriously, being given the position, used his power to instill fear in his people, he showed no mercy to anyone.

Two kingdoms in the Land of Zaron, led by two different kings, ruled close but separate lands would soon fall in darkness, by an unsuspecting ranger in blue armor. Only one of the kings could save him, the other would fall.

The pain of thinking you lost everything before you did hurts, but when you feel like everything you've known is cast into shadows. Everything you know, was suddenly shut down by the one you love, is when you truly feel helpless, lost. You'll do anything for that person won't you? 

This is a tale of hurt, of feeling betrayed, but the smallest gesture can fix everything, and a certain ranger will soon find out, that he never truly lost anything, but was fed lies by the evil that corrupted him.


	2. The Lost Ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan uncovers a bizarre and lost weapon after leaving the confines of the King's quarters. The argument fresh on his mind, he lets curiosity take over and wields the sword, but soon finds out he no longer is himself.

* * *

**The Sword of Souls**

"I will not let that fatass get away with this! His arrogance and gluttonous rule will end soon. I will make sure of it!" The Elven King exclaimed, irritated at the opposing King to the North.

"My lord, I understand your frustration, but I don't believe that this is the best course of action. He is surely doing this to stir you into attacking first." His ranger in blue advised.

"Marshwalker, do you think I am weak? That I cannot handle myself? I cannot let **him** send "diplomats" here to feign peace, and launch a surprise attack when I refuse. My people do not deserve this." The King questioned his loyal knight.

"Of course not my king, but I am thinking from a rational perspective. If you attack first, he will have more of a reason to invade and attack with full force. Your people do not deserve that." 

"My people will think I am weak if I do not retaliate. I must stand my ground, or I will lose them and everything." The King rationalized.

"Your people will understand. You are not like the other king, they idolize you, can't you see? You are selfless and kind, you are not like that treacherous fool. Please, do not do this! You are letting your anger and hatred cloud your judgement." Marshwalker pleaded with the redheaded king.

"Enough! I have already decided. If you cannot agree with me, then maybe I have consoled in the wrong person. I don't need you for this, not anymore. Leave."

"Very well my lord, but I hope you see the mistake you are making." The Ranger kneeled before leaving

The King of the Elven Kingdom, left to think over the turmoil he was in.

* * *

"My great wizardness, the opposing king of the Elves has refused yet again. His resolve is unmatched, he will stay where he rules."

"Excellent Paladin Butters, you have done your part. Now, get out of my sight." The Wizard King announced, feasting on his buffet.

"Yes your almightiness." The Paladin kneeled, leaving the Wizard and Thief.

"I don't understand. Every time you send the Paladin, the result is the same. Why do you still send him?" The Thief questioned, leaning on the wall beside the throne.

"Because Tucker, even though your pea-brain cannot comprehend it, what I am doing is smart. I am sending the Paladin to deploy diplomacy, all King Jew has to do is give up rule of his kingdom, and every time he refuses, I send a surprise attack to rile him up. his resolve breaks, more and more. He will make mistakes, lose reason, his people will doubt their king, and I will step in, take his people and crush him." The King laughed heartily, chewing on mutton and drinking from his chalice.

"And what of the Ranger? Surely he will reason with the King, and your plan will backfire." Feldspar the Thief grumbled, annoyed at the use of his real name.

"Ha! That pussy will follow his King everywhere. He would not defect even if I offered him a side by me. He will fall with his faggy King."

The King of Kupa Keep, although smart, foolish at the same time. He will not expect the Ranger. A mistake? or an opportunity?

* * *

The Ranger was left to walk outside the kingdom. After he left his king, he had taken a stroll. He looked at the field of grass to his left, he walked through as he reminisced. The ranger took note, the fields were of orange and green, the colors of his lover. He remembered these fields, were where the King took him. Away from the war, away from the people, just the two of them in peace. They kissed, laughed, and enjoyed each other. Not many knew, but the Ranger and his King were in love with each other, they were a couple, almost married. They did not tell the people, in fear of backlash, but behind closed doors, they were two men, in love with one another. They kissed multiple times a day, sometimes for what seemed like ages. At night, they cuddled in bed, during the storms of lightning, the King ordered the Ranger to comfort him as he hid in the chest of the knight, and sometimes, they engaged in passionate, erotic lovemaking, the King would order his Ranger to show how strong he really was, and to not hold back, and the Ranger would oblige, never to disappoint. Sure, they fought, but they always made up afterwards, usually ending in hot sex. Now, it seemed that would not be for tonight, in all their years together, the King never said he didn't need the Ranger, in any way. The Ranger was left confused, distraught as he shed a tear, wishing for his King to wrap his arms around him, to kiss him and tell him he was right.

_**"**_ _ **Help...me..."**_ He heard from nearby.

"Who's there? Answer or feel the wrath of my blade." The Ranger questioned as he drew his sword.

_**"Sense...your anger. Your confusion. Help..me."**_ The voice pleaded, almost sounding muffled, but the Ranger heard it clear. 

"Show yourself and I'll be fair and take you to my king. He will decide your fate, if you do not comply, I will end you here." Marshwalker declared, standing his ground, he was a skilled swordfighter, one of the strongest in the land. He took careful steps through the field, wind blowing the grass, the night sparkling with a blanket of stars, all was quiet as the kingdom darkened, the people retired to their homes.

_**"The King...is not here. Only you...me. Pick..me..up."**_ The voice inquired, and suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing the Ranger off his feet, sword dropping beside him.

The Ranger grunted as he fell on his back, the unseen force too strong. He looked around for his assailant, but couldn't find anyone.

"Goddammit, Thief! Quit your games and fight me like a man!" He challenged defiantly.

_**"Thief? I am no thief...I am a mere weapon...who has lost its owner. Can you be my new owner?"**_

When the voice questioned the Ranger, he could finally see who was talking to him. A dark red, and purple sword stuck in the ground, eye blinking in the blade as it looked up to him. Thick appendages, almost like veins pulsed around the eye, up towards the tip of the blade, spikes decorated around the base of the hilt. 

"What the hell?" Marshwalker asked wide-eyed, he had never seen a weapon as bizarre as this. He felt a powerful force pull him in, almost dragging him, pressuring him to wield it.

_**"I have...felt your emotions. I can offer you...a deal. Take me, and I can take away your pain, your sorrow. I can give you power, resolution."**_ The voice questioned, eye blinking in slow succession.

_"_ I shouldn't. I...show allegiance to the king, not to a discarded weapon." The loyal Ranger retorted, but something told him he was hesitant in that response.

_**"You would not change your allegiance, only...your emotions would change. I offer you peace. Your king doesn't agree with you, am I right?"**_

"How did you know-?"

" _ **I can sense your problems...I know what you are thinking. Take me...and watch them disappear."**_

Marshwalker moved to take the sword by the hilt, hand reaching out, but stopped himself before he could.

_"I shouldn't, but I don't want to feel it anymore."_ He thought, his thoughts went to the King and what he said.

" _I have consoled in the wrong person. I don't need you for this, not anymore."_ That specifically replayed in his head, he shed tears, he felt broken, lost.

_**"I can help you...I need you."**_

That was the last thing he heard before the Ranger reached for the hilt of the sword, and grasped it, feeling immense power and force hit him immediately. He screamed out loud as the power surged through him, but to him, he couldn't hear himself scream, couldn't hear himself think. All he felt was an invasive force move through him, and he suddenly didn't feel alone anymore. He felt, complete, as one. He felt relief, as this new body turned out to be a great host. The Ranger was gone, lost in his own head, as this new being took over for a brief period of time, before he collapsed in the field, exhausted.

_**"Finally...I am whole...once again."**_


	3. Wrath of the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evil awakens inside Stan Marshwalker, and a new monster is burned, unleashed on the Land of Zaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter may seem rushed, I had finished after getting off work at 7am, and hadn't slept yet, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy

**A Nightmare Stirs**

"Wake up!" A faint voice ordered, muffled.

"How long has he been out?" Another voice questioned.

"About an entire day, passed out right in the fields by the Elven Kingdom, luckily none of them saw us drag him out and take him back here. Hit him with some cold water would you?"

The Ranger exclaimed as he felt cold water splash on him, he woke in a dazed state, vision blurry. He noticed he was stripped of his belongings, only his undergarments remained. He looked around, he was in a cell, a cold, damp, stone cell.

"There you go. Wakey-wakey sleepy head. Haha!" He heard one of his captors laugh as he taunted him.

"Where am I?" The raven-haired warrior asked quietly.

"Well, aren't we clueless? Well, you are in a cell, in the Kingdom of Kupa Keep. We found you passed out in the fields by the enemy kingdom, and thought, well you were such an easy target to nab. Hell, now that we have you, we can give you to the Wizard King, he'll know what to do with you." The first voice explained evilly.

"We can use him as leverage. The Elf King would do anything to get his loyal knight back." The other voice reasoned. 

"Ahh yes, you are correct, but first. Let's have some fun."

The two unlocked the cell, assaulting the young Ranger, beating and punching him, knocking him into the cold walls. Every hit, the Ranger recoiled, vulnerable.

"Hoist him up. Chain him up on the ceiling." One of his assailants said.

The Rangers vision blurry, beaten badly, blood dripping above his eyes, gashes on his muscular and toned chest. He watched as he was chained up, arms above his head as he hung above the floor. He groaned in pain as every hit the assailants delivered rattled him, drove him to coughing and spitting up blood.

"What do you know about the Elven King? Any information would be useful to the Grand Wizard." One questioned him.

"Go to hell, like I'd ever betray my king!" The raven-haired knight defied, earning him a punch to the gut.

"Make it easier on yourself, just tell us anything and we'll leave you alone."

"Fuck you!" The Ranger spat in his aggressors face. He looked at him with cold, hard eyes. He watched him nod behind him before feeling a hot lash against his back. He screamed in agony at the searing pain.

"See what happens when you play the tough guy. Now, what do you know of the Elven King?" 

Stan Marshwalker looked up at the one questioning him, noting his brown hair, blue eyes and red armor. A soldier of the king, he looked at his eyes and glared, his resiliency unwavering.

"You'll have to do better than that." He taunted smiling, before screaming in pain as he was whipped again violently.

"Your resolve is impressive, not many we have had down here can stay for much long, but I guess that's to be expected from the Elven King's boyfriend." The soldier retorted, earing a shocked stare from the Ranger. "Thought we didn't know? You two thought no one would figure it out, but we have been keeping an eye on your Kingdom and your King, you two are very close, way closer than any King should be with his subjects. I hope he'll enjoy your used body when we're done with you." 

Stan saw nothing but red as he heard the grotesque words spewing out of the soldiers mouth. He looked at him with pure rage and hatred, he couldn't do anything but scream again as he was whipped. He wanted nothing more than to slaughter these two, and deep down, he felt something grow within him, something inhuman.

"Maybe when the Wizard King decimates the Elven Kingdom, he'll let us have fun with your King when he's done." He heard before everything went dark. The chains holding his arms up above his head snapped one by one as he wrenched them down. The two soldiers backed away in fear as they watched the Ranger stand there, looking down, growling.

"Don't just stand there, lash him again." The first soldier ordered.

The second soldier, bald and wearing brown armor, whipped Marshwalker in the back, not even fazing the knight.

"Again!"

As soon as the second soldier tried to whip him again, the Ranger moved at incredible speeds, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up in the air, choking him, watching him gag and struggle for his last breath, before going limp in Stan's grasp. He let go, as the soldiers lifeless body drop to the floor. The first soldier looked on in fear, before realizing his situation and turned to leave, he attempted to run before feeling something pierce through his chest. He looked down and saw an eye look back at him. The eye blinked at him, before being withdrawn from his chest. The sword of the Ranger had sliced completely through the body of the soldier, a huge hole gaping, bleeding profusely. The soldier dropped to his knees, before collapsing on the ground. Marshwalker stood alone in the cell, right hand clutching the hilt of his sword as it pointed down on the ground, his whole arm and sword covered in blood. He growled softly.

  
**_"Souls....need more souls."_ **

* * *

In the Elven Kingdom, The High Jew Elf King Kyle was panicking, clutching his hair in his hands, he paced back and forth.

"Where is he? He should have been back by sunrise!" He yelled in distress.

The trusted ally to the Elves, the Bard entered the room, along with two swordsman.

"I'm so-sorry, m-my lord, Stan was no-not seen anywh-where after he left. H-he wasn't anywhere in the ki-kingdom." He reported.

"Thank you my trusted Bard. Send any remaining troops to search the surrounding area. Stan would never leave far, he always stayed by my side."

"As yo-you wish, my Ki-King."

As the Bard turned to leave to command the troops, he turned to look back at his king, who tried to keep calm, but worry about his ranger kept him from cooling down.

"Before I leave, what happened last night between yo-you two?"

Curiosity became a feeling as he had never seen his King behave like this before. Usually calm and collected, with a hot-tempered personality, the King was never one to truly panic, or at the very least, express it openly.

"Me and Stan engaged in a disagreement. He believed me retaliating against King Lardass was a bad decision, for it would portray me as the attacker, and he would engage in a full on war, whereas I believed that my people deserved much more than to be involved in his stupid attacks after I refused to make peace. I said some hurtful things I now regret, and he left as I ordered him too." Kyle explained as he clenched his hair at how stupid he had been. He didn't mean those words he had said, but the argument and his temper escalated with every exchange, and the fact that he would make decisions and stick by them, no matter the repercussions, just added fire to the flames.

"In all honesty my King, you shouldn't let Eric get to yo-you like that. In due time, he will pay for his at-at-atr-atrocities. Hopefully, we will find him soon." Jimmy said before taking his leave, leaving the King by himself in his quarters.

"I hope so too, I'm sorry Stan, I love you." A tear escaped his eyes, as he wept to himself.

* * *

"He's too strong, retreat! Auughh!' A soldier said before getting sliced in half, body falling to the ground.

"Shit! We're no match, barricade the door!" One yelled out before his head flew off his body, sliced clean off as blood splurged out.

_**"Blood....darkness...I shall drown the world in both!"**_ Stan growled as he thrust his sword into another soldier of Kupa Keep, before slicing it down and piercing another soldier on the ground, clinging to life.

Stan had escaped his confines in the cell, and had murdered all the soldiers guarding the inside and entrance, making quick work of them, he burst down the door and looked around. Noticing he was in a village, he made his way towards the castle. Murdering any people who stood in his way, he hacked and sliced through any soldier. He approached the castle and sliced the doors in half, revealing the Wizard King Cartman and his subjects.

"Ranger Marshwalker! I'll look past you slaughtering my men if you do something for me. I can give you whatever you want, but you have to promise to do what I need from you." The King Wizard yelled.

_**"Hahahaha! Mere mortal..you amuse me. All I want is more souls to become even more powerful. Why should I partake in your deal when I can just slaughter you all here right now?"**_ The Ranger laughed demonically.

"The opposing King of the Elf Kingdom is aware of your presence and is planning to stop you. I want to help you, they have stolen from me and my people for too long, and now they threaten you as well. They are mighty and resilient, quite possibly for you too. With my help, you can stop them for good, and then you can have everything." The King of Kupa Keep lied, looking back to his Thief who stared back at him with disinterested eyes. Also with them were Paladin Butters, who held his hammer tight in his hand, Princess Kenny who hid her face in her dress, and several more soldiers.

_**"Very well human, I'll agree to your little request. Tell me, where is the Kingdom of the Elves?"**_ The corrupted Marshwalker hissed.

"What the hell? You should know where it is, I'm not telling y-Oww! Fine! It is just south of here, ruled by the ginger Jew faggy King Kyle!' The Wizard King of Kupa Keep declared, being punched by the Thief.

_**"I will be back, If I found out you deceived me, I will burn your Kingdom to cinders, and destroy everyone."**_ The Ranger roared before turning to leave.

"Do you know what you just did? You just sent the Ranger to attack his own Kingdom!" Paladin Butters exclaimed, knocking his knuckles together.

"Of course I did! Now, we can just sit back and watch him kill everyone in sight at that dirty, no-good, Jew rat Kingdom, even his own faggy lover. Hahaha!" The King laughed as he sat back on his throne. "Oh, and if you ever punch me like that again Thief, I'll make sure to have you executed."

* * *

Stan Marshwalker, now possessed, walked through the forest alone, seething in anger and power. He growled lowly as he marched through the land. He knelt down as he felt a sharp pain, overtake him.

_"What the hell? What's happened to me?"_ The Stan from within asked.

_**"Silence you fool! I am in control now, I am Nightmare! The most powerful swordsman to live, and I will stop at nothing to consume every soul I can, and blanket this pathetic world in darkness."**_

Stan (now known as Nightmare) watched as his body began to morph. He watched his right arm grow into an oversized, grotesque monster-like claw that extended to his head, 3 dragon-like claws and flesh overlapping it like veins. His blue helmet morphed over his entire face, the feather on top turning into a red, sabre like horn on the forehead, the helmet turned into a jagged, spiked helm, covering up everything but the red eyes that pierced through. His armor transformed into a dark blue, metal armor, bulky and powerful, the stomach part exposed to see the a giant eye. Around his hip, was a chitin-like mark.

_**"Now...onto the Elven Kingdom."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter done! I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, maybe 8? For Nightmare Stan, think of Nightmare from Soul Calibur 4, just a little different and less demonic.


	4. Reunion of Lovers, A Cry for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Marshwalker, under the control of Nightmare, unleashes an attack of the Kingdom of Drow Elves, and King Kyle is revealed who is under the helm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait, this chapter took awhile to make. There might be some twists you won't expect, maybe some you will. This chapter has a death, won't say who, you'll just have to read. Also, i decided to include Bunny as a relationship in here too, they'll be a side plot including them as well very soon.

  
**Unbroken Bonds**

The Kingdom of Kupa Keep, almost decimated at the hands of the possessed Ranger from the Elven Kingdom. Its' army, reduced to just a mere fraction of what it used to be. The villagers in turmoil over the attack. The King sat with his 3 trusted subjects, the Thief Craig, Princess Kenny, and Paladin Butters.

"You know damn well as I do, that wasn't Marshwalker. He looked, almost evil." Feldspar roared at the stubborn king.

"Who knows? That could have just been a spell put on by that no good, dirty, land-stealing daywalker!" King Wizard Cartman fired back, crossing his arms.

"I don't know your highness. Did you see his eyes, all red and demonic-like? And that sword he had, that creepy eye, that didn't look like any spell I've ever seen." The Paladin said, looking around like the demon would come back.

"Duh. Jew magic. That's how it works, you dumbass. Princess, you can't obviously be siding with these two?" The King asked the Princess.

The Princess merely, looked at all 3 of them, giggled momentarily, before nodding her head.

"Jesus Christ! Not you too! To hell with this, as long as he destroys the Elven Kingdom, I'm perfectly okay with that." Wizard Cartman cackled, proud of his ingenious plan.

"Before worrying about their Kingdom, focus on your own first. Your army has been decimated, your people are rioting, it's over for you." The Thief threatened the King.

"What..did...you...say?"

"You heard me. King Asshole."

"I dare you. Threaten me again. Watch what happens."

"What are you going to do? Execute me?"

Before anybody even realized, the tension grew too much. The heated debate between the two grew into a fight for survival. The Grand Wizard Eric lunged at the Thief, who merely side-stepped out of the way. Picking himself off the ground, the Wizard thrust his staff at Craig, who had just enough time to block it with his daggers. But the more weight of the King caused him to fall towards and onto the Thief. Now pinned down, the Thief could only watch as the Wizard King pulled out a knife from his undercoat and struggled to push into the Thief. He tried to keep it from being dug into his flesh, but the more powerful King was able to overcome the struggling man underneath him and push the knife into the Thief's chest. Craig lay still as his life faded, eye slowly closing, before letting his final breath come to a close. The King lifted himself off the dead Thief, panting heavily, he looked at his two other subjects, who stared at the him wide-eyed, scared., clutching each other.

"I trust you two will stay loyal to me now." He hissed, venom lacing every word he spoke.

"Yes-s your majesty." The Paladin stuttered, holding onto the Princess who nodded quickly. 

"Good, now go and sort the people out." The King ordered as he slumped on his throne. "Oh, and remove this filth from my quarters."

* * *

"My lord! The Kingdom of Kupa Keep was attacked! Its army was slaughtered, the people are rioting and the King stays in his castle." One of the Elven knights announced to their King. 

High Jew King Kyle stay in his quarters, depressed from losing his most loyal and loved Ranger. He cried himself to sleep during the nights alone, clutching one of Marshwalker's capes. Just the smell alone of his lover was enough to bring him the sweet embrace of slumber, he would dream that everything was okay, the Ranger was still there with him, kissing him and telling him he would protect him with his own life, he would also dream that the Ranger came back, running to the King in an embrace in front of his people, and when the two clutched onto each other, whispering apologies and giving each other sweet kisses, the Ranger would fade, and the King would awaken in a sweaty, sob infested manner. He awoke at the sudden invasion of his quarters, clutching onto the cape from last night, the news one of his knights brought him shocked him.

"WHAT!? By whom?" He questioned, his fire colored hair all curly, bounced as he rocketed up from his previous state.

  


"I am unsure my lord. Some say it was a demon, with glowing red eyes and a giant sword with an eye on it."

"If this is true, defend the Kingdom, station every knight and archer, we must stop this threat if he chooses to attack us."

A sudden explosion outside interrupted the brief exchange of words. King Kyle quickly got dressed as he sprung up, ready to defend his Kingdom.

* * *

"Stop in the name of the Elven King! Cease your advancement or be fired upon!" Nightmare heard, looking up on the walls were several archers, lined up, ready to fire. 

_**"P** **athetic fools! Your insolent weapons cannot harm me."**_ He snarled at them.

'Fire!" The lead archer commanded, one by one, arrows flew towards the Azure Ranger, who stood completely still, the flimsy wooden projectiles bounced off his armor, not even fazing him.

"What!?"

_**"Hahaha! Worthless cur! Now, grovel beneath my feet!"**_ He cackled, his sword crackled with dark energy as he lifted it back, the blade passing his clawed arm, before slicing it towards the archers, a crescent shaped light of energy was sent to them, connecting to the wall of the castle, an explosion knocked several off the walls, as they fell to their deaths, including the lead archer.

Nightmare growled as he sliced the entrance to the kingdom open, walking through. Several more knights intervened, charging the demonic Ranger, the swords drawn. Although outnumbered, Nightmare was able to grab one by the face with his claw, lifting him up and then sending him back first into the ground. He drew his sword to block the incoming attack from another knight, their swords clashing, sparking as a result. Another knight thrusted his sword towards the ranger, aimed at his chest, he easily overpowered the knight he had clashed with, slicing through the sword, and slicing the poor human in half, he grabbed the sword of the third knight, crushing it with his claw hand, then sliced his sword across the neck of its wielder. The third knight, dropped to his knees, choking and gargling on his own blood. With every poor soul he killed, the more powerful he became. With every drop of blood spilt, the more satisfied he became with his insistent murders. The bloodlust caused him to laugh demonically with every victim that crossed his path, only for them to scream in agony. Several houses and cottages had been either reduced to rubble, or were still on fire due to his assault. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soothing song play out, he looked around to see the Bard, playing his musical flute, distracting him momentarily before he was sent back several yards by an unsuspecting attack. The demonic knight growled in anger as he looked to his hidden attacker, the one and only King Kyle, staring at him with emerald green eyes, they sparkled in the night with the intent to kill, his crimson colored locks flew in the breeze, the fire raging in his kingdom sent him into a rage that could only be soothed by one person, but that person wasn't here, so that rage was uncontainable.

"You have no purpose or reason being here! Leave or I will kill you where you stand!" He declared angrily, gritting his teeth.

_**"Hahaha! You!? You are the one he was so upset about? You don't seem too troublesome."**_

That statement changed the demeanor of the King, if only slightly, he stared wide-eyed at the aggressor, but stayed calm.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked, but deep down, the King knew the answer to that.

_**"He came to me, when you sent him out. You left him, discarded him, like he was nothing to you. He came to me willingly, I cured his pain. You should have seen his face, he was so upset, so distraught, So pathetic! When he came to me, I promised I would take away his pain, and so I did."**_ Nightmare laughed as he explained everything to Kyle, who cried tears at this revelation.

"What have you done with Stan!? Tell me!" He cried, shaking his head, he refused to believe it, refused to believe that Stan, his ranger, his protector, his lover, would come to this monster, would die. No, he refused to believe any of that.

_**"He's right here, right in front of you. Although, he's not your Ranger anymore. No, I'm using him, to destroy you disgusting humans, and blanket this world in darkness."**_

"You liar! Tell me the truth you monster!" Kyle clutched his staff, almost cracking it with how hard he wrapped his hands around it.

_**"Very well, I'll show you."**_ Nightmare growled as he took his helm off, revealing the face of Stan Marshwalker, although his face was more pale than usual, almost like snow. His eyes glowed bright red, even as the raging fire burned behind him, embers flickered in front of him. His hair matted down almost covering his eyes. He smiled wickedly.

Kyle, Jimmy, and even some of the people who had stayed to help out others in the onslaught, and some knights who had come in to aid the King looked on in horror and shock as their attacker was revealed as their very own Ranger. None more however, than Kyle, who had let hot, wet tears cascade down his freckled face as he witnessed his beloved, his protector, his Ranger, being used by this demon for its nefarious plan. He fell down to his knees, dropping his staff onto the ground, and he clutched the grass beneath him, looking up at the Ranger across him.

"S-Stan! Please, I know you're in there! P-Please, if you can hear me, I'm sorry for everything! You didn't d-deserve this, it's all my f-fault! I love you S-Stan! Please, fight it! I know you're stronger than this monster!" He cried out, sobbing in between words. He didn't care if he just declared his love for the Ranger, he could care less about what the others thought, he didn't even care about his Kingdom at that moment. All he cared about, was his Ranger Stan, his Stan, all he wanted was Stan to come back to him.

Nightmare cackled lowly, his laugh grainy and cracked, before he groaned in pain, clutching his face with his clawed hand. He roared as he stumbled back. Kyle and everyone looked on as the Knight struggled to maintain himself. A single voice ringed out to the King, looking on as the Ranger looked back, still clutching his face, but his eyes reverted back to their sapphire color.

"Kyle! Help me! I love you too, just please, help me!" He pleaded out to the ginger.

"Stan! I'm here!" The King cried out, his voice wracked with guilt and pain.

Stan shed tears from his eyes before he clutched his face again, screaming in pain. That particular scream broke Kyle's heart. The once sapphire eyes quickly changed back to their piercing red, his scream changed back to the gargled, demonic roar.

_**"Enough! It seems like you are still able to surface, I am not powerful enough to keep you down."**_ Nightmare growled as he looked back at the King. _**"You seem to have an unbroken bond with him, able to bring him out. You are a threat, and when I return, I will make sure to get rid of you."**_

The Azure Ranger retreated, running off in lightning speeds. His form soon disappearing in the distance. Kyle merely stay still, overwhelmed with emotions. He watched as his Bard helped out with the people and the Knights who were still injured. He could only whisper one word, one name.

"Stan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the read! Yikes, Cartman is a real asshole, don't worry, he'll get his comeuppance soon!


	5. The Unknown Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as the Grand Wizard declares war on the Kingdom of Drow Elves, and the third Kingdom is discovered by the demon Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for wait guys, I've been so stressed out from work and everything, just so tired all the time, anyways, hope you haven't given up because I haven't!

  
**A Growing Darkness**

"What are we going to do Princess Kenny? Wizard King Cartman is out of control. He's been scaring me." The Paladin squirmed, he was currently helping Princess Kenny dig a grave for the fallen Thief, dirt stained his armor. The sun resting high above, painted the sky in a beautiful blue and orange hue.

Princess Kenny merely shook her head silently, clasping her hands together as Butters carefully placed the Thief's body into the ground, shoveling in dirt to cover the corpse.

"He didn't deserve this. No one does, and did you see Marshwalker, when he attacked us? I know he wasn't himself when he did, all glowing and demonic, but you saw the marks on his back? The lashes? He must have been tortured before whatever took over him. I don't want to be here anymore." Butters knocked his knuckles nervously, the grave filled in and flattened.

The Princess responded by falling into the Paladin, crying softly into his chest. All he could do was wrap his arms around the royal lady, kissing her on her forehead, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"Hey, what do you think about leaving? Just us two, we could try to join Kyle's Drow Elves, although I believe the Wizard King would undoubtedly know. I'll protect you no matter what, from whoever." The Paladin suggested, smiling.

Princess Kenny looked away for a split second, looking towards the castle that held the vile Wizard that was their King. He lost that title when he murdered Craig in cold blood. Shedding a few tears of relief, she looked back at the smiling Paladin, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss that lasted a couple seconds, but felt like eternity to the two. After pulling apart, the two stared into each other's eyes, lost in the world, just the two of them.

"Wowee! So I take that as a yes?"

Princess Kenny giggled, nodding her head, before being whisked away by the Paladin, lightly chuckling as they left the Kingdom of Kupa Keep. The gravestone of the Thief left in peace marked by a single phrase:

" _Feldspar the Thief, a cunning and brave warrior, beloved by few, but will never be forgotten. Rest in Peace."_

* * *

The fires died down, leaving nothing but charred remains of homes and a blackened kingdom. The skies painted in black, thick smoke oppressing the sunlight the following morning. The people of the Elven Kingdom stay to repair what they have lost, the soldiers pay respect to the men who were slaughtered at the hands of the mysterious Knight. The castle was in chaos, disorder, citizens scrambling to help repair the village and help in any way they could. One particular person however wasn't anywhere to be found, locked in his chambers, the High Jew Elf King Kyle shut out anybody who dared tried to get him out. The events of the previous night replayed in his head, laying still on the royal bed, curly red hair displayed like an ocean of fire behind him, dried tears streamed down his face, a complete mess. He didn't sleep at all, seeing what happened to his lover.

_"Kyle! Help me! love you too, just please, help me!"_

The look of sheer terror and pain on his face, the gut-wrenching scream, pleading for help. It never left his mind, and it probably never will. Seeing his strong and loyal knight, broken, taken by that evil demon. Kyle knew this was his own fault, he should have never gotten upset with his lover, never let that tub of lard get to him, never should have said those words. He wishes he could rewind time, and just never let their argument happen, but he knows it's impossible.

  


"Your majesty, I believe you need to he-he-hear this." A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Leave me Bard. I do not wish to leave the confines of my quarters."

"But my king, Grand Wi-Wi-Wizard Cartman has declared war on us." The Bard exclaimed.

As soon as those words were uttered, the King of the Elven Kingdom rose from his broken state, shocked. How could he attack us when we are vulnerable? Oh yeah...it's Cartman.

"Very well Bard. If he wants to play like that, then by all means, gather any remaining troops, we will meet him soon." The King ordered, and the Bard carried off to heed his orders.

  
A war right now, when both kingdoms were nearly destroyed, when they are both vulnerable. Why? What could he gain from this? Maybe trying to attack us to further repair his kingdom? Still though, especially when his Ranger is still out there, lost and taken over by that wretched monster. Things will not go well.

* * *

Marching through the unknown forest, the corrupted Ranger clenched his head in discomfort growling at the events of last night.

**"You hold some attachment to him don't you? Still? After he abandoned you, he doesn't care about you. Who would? You're pathetic, weak, you needed me to take it all away, and I intend to do so. You will watch as I slaughter everyone you know and love, starting with him."** Nightmare hissed at the Knight still inside his consciousness.

"No! Let me be! I wish no longer for anything but to be with my king, my love, Kyle! I no longer need you anymore! You lied to me, just for your own purposes. Leave my body!" He demanded, but all he heard was an echo. He could see everything in the real world, but could do nothing to control his own body, his own voice. Stan saw everything that had occurred since attacking both kingdoms, but was powerless to do anything.

**"Hahaha! No, you do need me. As much as I need you. I'm still not done with you, not yet. When I consume more souls, I will be able to block you out forever, then no one will be able to stop me. I need you to just sit back and watch as I continue my rampage throughout this wretched land, I will kill every single being, disgusting insects in my eyes. I will burn everything to the ground, the world will be blanketed in darkness, and you will do nothing.** " The demon cackled, loudly and painful to the ears of the Ranger, who had to cover them.

The forest he traveled through soon became less life-like, and more gray and dark. Traveling further North, beyond the other two kingdoms, he came across another kingdom, one unmentioned before. One on the outskirts of the Land of Zaron, green did not florist in this part of the land, instead, a wasteland, barren of life. The sky turned dark, lightning cracked the clouds above with light, revealing a tall, purple tower in the middle of the protected kingdom, spikes covered in blood sat atop the walls. Outside by the entrance, stood two guards, wearing full black and red armor, helmets covered in spikes, both of them wielding spears.

"What business to you bring, to the Kingdom of Darkness?" The one on the left questioned, pointing his spear the Azure Ranger, who stood motionless.

"If you do not comply or state your reasoning, then we will execute you where you stand." The other ordered, readying his spear.

**"Tell me, you said this was the Kingdom of Darkness?"**

"Yes, now what-"

**"You don't know what true darkness is. Move aside or I will destroy you both."**

  
"Enough of this. Prepare to die." The guard on the left roared as he lunged forward, spear piercing right through Nightmare with no effect. The weapon shoved deep in flesh, through his armor, but he showed no pain nor emotion.

**"You humans are such a disease, you always choose to attack without knowing what you're dealing with, that's why I will enjoy slaughtering all of you."** Nightmare cackled as he summoned his sword. **"Soul Edge, feast."** He sliced the guard in half with one brutal swing, blood flying in all directions, landing on some of his armor and on the face of the other guard, who was paralyzed from fear. He looked back to the armored Knight in front of him.

"Wait. Wait. Please. No." He pleaded before he was silenced, head flying off, his body dropped to the ground.

" **Now, let's see what this Kingdom of Darkness has to offer me."** He growled as his burst through the entrance with an explosion of darkness, determined to destroy another kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took awhile but I hope you enjoy, the next chapters might transition all the way to a full length chapter instead of divided ones, we are nearing the end, maybe a couple more to go!


End file.
